Interloper Duelist
by Spidey108
Summary: What if a kid from the real world was pulled into the Original Yu-Gi-Oh series? (Not Season Zero) With a deck that has some cards that shouldn't exist yet? Find out as Alan Wake tried to find out his role as the Interloper of the Yu-Gi-Oh world. (Might make this a series with other stories and characters) Rated T for now due to language. Might be M later on.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**I know that I started a TDI/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover but I couldn't get into it as I did with this story so it's replacing Drama Duelist and I think Interloper Duelist has a better name don't you think? Hope you like the story and tell me what you think!**

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

"Damnit!" A fourteen year old boy with messy black hair cursed as he lost yet another duel in the local Yu-Gi-Oh Tournament. '_Seriously? One turn and he summoned the same damn Synchro Monster three times!_'

His name is Alan Wake and he's been playing Yu-Gi-Oh ever since the show first came on and he had an easier time when it first came out.

"Better luck next time Alan." His opponent said with a smile while Alan sighed. It's been a common thing for him to lose ever since the Synchro Monsters came out so much that he's hated and loved them at the same time.

He only had one Synchro Monster in his deck the 'Stardust Dragon' and that was only because he actually managed to win it in a duel without Synchro's while putting his Flame Wingman up for Ante and that was a close match all on its own.

"I guess." Alan said putting on a smile because he didn't want to be a sore loser. "You better win this thing Ben!" He told his friend.

Ben chuckled. "Don't worry I will." He promised before he looked thoughtful. "I'm surprised you had Koumori Dragon in your deck though."

Alan laughed. "Are you kidding me? You gave me that card yourself two years ago, of course I'd put it in my deck."

"At least you're not copying a deck from the show anymore." Ben pointed out causing Alan to cough uncomfortably and avoid his gaze.

When he started he first tried to make a deck exactly like Yugi Moto's and failed so when the Elemental Heroes came out he made a deck like Jaden Yuki's, not to be like him but because the Elemental Heroes were pretty badass in his opinion. But now he's finally put together his own unique deck that held 59 cards, counting the Stardust Dragon and Flame Wingman.

"I think I kind of understand the Heart of the Card's thing from the show." Alan commented making Ben raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "What?"

"Heart of the Card's?" Ben snorted in disbelief that Alan said something like that. "You do realize how cheesy that sounds right?"

Alan rolled his eyes. "I know, but you have to admit out of the hundreds, if not thousands of cards I chose 59 of them for my deck, so it pretty much has some truth right?"

Ben shrugged. "I guess." He admitted. "But you'll win a tournament someday."

"Tch right." Alan muttered. "Let's face it, the only way I would win is if Synchro's were banned and I don't want that because I can see how much fun the other duelists are having with them and it does keep the game interesting."

"Then make a Synchro Deck." Ben encouraged.

Alan chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. I'd prefer the cards that I already chose." With that Alan got up. "I'm going to head home all right?"

Ben nodded as they did a fist bump. "Hang out tomorrow?"

"You know it." With that Alan left the comic shop with his hands in his pockets and his deck in his bag. '_Man I can't believe that this card game isn't as popular as it is in the show._' Alan thought as he crossed a street. '_Then again we don't have holographic inducers to use for the game so that's probably why and I doubt anyone would waste money and time to make something like that._'

/Maybe you should take a class on holograms to do that? / A voice spoke in his head that normally would freak a person out but Alan was used to it by now.

He looked over to see an apparition of a composing Egyptian man wearing a blue and red robe that covered even his face so Alan looked around to see that he was alone. "Hello Poison Mummy."

Yes, Alan somehow had a Duel Spirit and he's not even sure if he's imagining this or not, but the Poison Mummy was actually his very first card given to him by his older brother Luke before he disappeared and since then he's treasured this card above everything else.

/Sorry you lost the duel Alan. / Poison Mummy said as he walked up to him. /But you shouldn't let it get to you. /

Alan laughed. "I never do Poison Mummy, sure it's disappointing that I can't win a match in the local tournament because of the increase of Synchro's but I still have fun."

/So back to my suggestion? /

"Forget it." Alan told him with a smile. "You and I both know that I'm not smart enough for holograms. I could barely understand Trigonometry in Middle School and I only passed on sheer luck."

Poison Mummy let out a laugh that would've chilled Alan's spine if he wasn't used to it. /So true. /

"So is there any other reason you came to see me besides to laugh at my lack of brains?" Alan asked with a joke.

/… Now I'm hungry for brains. /

Alan had a disturbed look on his face because no matter how long he's known Poison Mummy he keeps forgetting that he's a mummy that would eat brains if given the chance.

/The real reason I'm here is because something has me uneasy. / Poison Mummy told Alan making him narrow his eyes a bit because Poison Mummy has never been uneasy before. /I'm sure it's nothing but I figured I should let you know. /

Alan nodded. "Thanks." He would've said more but he saw some people exiting the buildings so he stopped talking lest they think he was deranged. '_For all I know I could be._'

/You're as sane as me. / Poison Mummy tried to reassure him.

'_Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better._' Alan deadpanned as he got home to see a package in his room. '_Huh?_'

Opening the package Alan chuckled when he saw what looked like golden Egyptian Gloves and he remembered how there was a tournament a few weeks ago to 'create' your own Millennium Item and send it in and he actually won with his idea of the Millennium Gloves.

Truthfully Alan didn't know why the tournament happened but he wasn't complaining as he put them on and was surprised by how authentic they felt. It felt like gold on the outside but the insides were soft to wear, but all of a sudden Alan felt weird as he saw them glow a bit and he fell on his bed slipping into the depths of unconsciousness.

/**ALAN!** / Poison Mummy cried out as Alan blacked out.

After a while Alan blinked and shook his head as he looked around his room. '_Well that was weird._' He thought as he looked at the gloves to see that they weren't glowing. '_Must've been a trick of the light._'

/I'm not so sure. / Poison Mummy said as he appeared beside Alan. /Something weird is going on. /

"Come on Poison Mummy, it's a beautiful day." Alan said as he opened his window. "What could go wrong-?" Alan stopped talking and his eyes widened as he saw a new city outside his window. "**WHAT THE HELL?!**"

/What? / Poison Mummy looked over his shoulder only for his mouth to fall open in shock. /Oh that's not good. /

"Not good?!" Alan looked at his duel spirit in shock looking like he was about to go into Cardiac Arrest. "Of course it's not good! I don't know where the hell I am!"

/No need to bite my head off. / Poison Mummy said before he looked on the desk. /Er… Was that blue school uniform there before? /

Looking over to where Poison Mummy was pointing Alan's eyes were the size of saucers. "This look like the uniform from the TV show." 'But that's impossible.'

/Put it on. / Poison Mummy suggested. /Then go see what this place is about. /

Alan shrugged and did so. Now he was wearing a light blue school uniform with the jacket unbuttoned to show a red shirt underneath before he grabbed his deck and put it in his pocket. That was when he felt a slip of paper so he pulled it out to see that it was a legal document to put him in Domino High.

'_Domino High?_' Alan sighed. "That does it, I've gone bonkers."

Poison Mummy didn't say anything which told Alan that either he was gone to figure out what was going on, or he was asleep. So Alan left with the Millennium Gloves on his desk.

Upon getting to Domino High he was led to his classroom and he was standing in front of the class and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw a familiar tri locked hair style in the class.

'_Oh hell, I am in the show._' Alan thought in shock.

/Yet somehow you're taking the fact that you can suddenly speak Japanese so well? / Poison Mummy sarcastically asked not appearing for once.

'_I can't speak Japanese-._' Alan's eye twitched as he realized how he missed that. '_I am such a dumbass._'

/You said it, not me. /

'_Oi!_'

Then he realized how the teacher told him to introduce himself. "My name is Alan Wake. I love hanging with friends and reading."

That was all he said before he took a seat and the class began before it was Free Study. "Hey Joey! Earth to Joey!" Alan turned to see Yugi Moto the kid with the tri colored spiky hair dueling another kid who was blonde. "Hey are you in there? It's your turn."

'_So I'm in the first season?_' Alan thought as he stood up to see their game. '_Thank God, even though Season Zero is cool and all I doubt I would survive that one._'

"Aw isn't he cute when he's trying to think?" Tristan a brunette boy joked as he threw an arm around Joey's head.

"Hey Tristan, Yugi's teaching me how to play Duel Monsters." Joey said trying not to hurt Tristan.

"Drooly Monsters?" Tristan asked in confusion ticking Joey off.

"Duel Monsters you nimrod!" Joey pushed Tristan off of him.

"Sheesh." Tristan muttered as he stumbled near Tea a brunette girl wearing a pink school uniform and a short skirt.

"They've been at it for hours." Tea said to Tristan. "Joey's starting to get the hang of it but Yugi's like an expert."

"Really?" Alan asked causing Tea and Tristan to look at him. "Sorry to intrude but did you guys say Duel Monsters?"

"You're the new kid right?" Joey asked as he looked at his hand. "You play too?"

Alan smiled. "Of course, it's an awesome game!"

"Okay Yugi it's time to duel!" Joey threw down a monster with 800 Attack Points/400 Defense Points and Alan tried to remember the name of the card.

/Kagemusha of the Blue Flame. /

Alan had a cross eyed look. '_I knew that._'

/Sure you did. /

Tea began to explain the rules of the game to Tristan while Alan smiled at actually seeing how these guys looked in real life. It was weird but awesome as well.

"Pretty good move huh Yugi?" Joey asked with a smirk.

Yugi smiled. "Yup, pretty good move. But not good enough." With that he played the Blackland Fire Dragon a monster with 1500 Attack Points causing Joey to drop his cards as he lost.

"Thanks a lot, a card that powerful totally wipes me out." Joey complained.

"Hey can I play?" Alan asked as he pulled out his deck only to freeze because he saw Stardust Dragon on the front. '_What the-?! This card shouldn't even exist yet!_'

/This is bad. / Poison Mummy agreed. /You have the only copy of the Stardust Dragon and I suspect Flame Wingman. You need to tread lightly. Otherwise people will ask questions. /

"Sure." Yugi agreed and Joey got up to allow Alan to sit down.

'_All right, Yugi doesn't have his Grandpa's deck yet so this won't be that tough but he's still an expert and the future King of Games so I should watch out for whatever card he has in his deck._' Alan thought as he shuffled his cards.

Yugi: 2000  
Alan: 2000

"Since you're new I'll allow you the first turn." Yugi offered.

"Thanks-." Alan stopped realizing that it would be weird if he knew their names off the bat. "Sorry what was your name?"

"Yugi Moto."

"All right I'm Alan Wake." Alan looked at the cards in his hand to see Witty Phantom, Wing Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1, Dark Blade, Mystic Clown, Lucky Iron Axe and De-Fusion. "I'll start off by playing Mystic Clown in Attack Mode."

Yugi nodded as he drew his card and smiled. "Well then I summon Flame Cerebus."

Alan's eyes widened when he pulled out a monster with 2100 Attack Points while his only had 1500.

'_Aw hell._'

"Attack!"

Y: 2000  
A: 1400

Alan put Mystic Clown in the Graveyard before drawing Waboku, a card that will decrease any damage from battle to 0, but he put Dark Blade (1800) down and attached Lucky Iron Axe to him giving him 500 extra Attack Points. (2300)

"Attack."

Y: 1800  
A: 1400

"Nice move." Yugi complimented.

"Thanks." Alan smiled. "You too, I didn't see the Flame Cerebus coming."

"How about this then?" Yugi played another Card causing Alan's face to fall because it was Dark Hole which destroyed his Dark Knight before he played a Battle Ox.

'_Crap, nothing in my hand can beat that monster._' Alan drew and played Dian Keto the Cure Master.

Y: 1800  
A: 2400

"Now I play one card face down and end my turn." Alan put Waboku down after playing Witty Phantom in Defense Mode. (1300)

Yugi drew a card before attacking so Alan activated the trap and Yugi caused damage to his own life points.

Y: 500  
A: 2400

"Man the new kids good." Joey muttered shocked to see the difference in points.

Tea nodded in agreement. "It's not over yet though."

"Am I the only one lost here?" Tristan asked because he still didn't get the game yet.

Alan sighed that he bought himself some time as Yugi played a face down so he drew only to get Ultimate Offering and that wouldn't help right now. '_Wait; duh there are no sacrifices yet! I should've known after he played Flame Cerebus!_'

So he played that card face down and ended his turn before Yugi smiled as he drew his next card.

'_This can't be good._'

/You think? /

"I summon Blazing Impachi (1850) in Attack Mode and play Stop Defense!"

Alan felt nervous as his Witty Phantom was put in Attack Mode (1400).

"Now I activate my trap card Spell Binding Circle to decrease his attack in half." (750). "Attack!"

Y: 500  
A: 1300  
"Now I play Pot of Greed to allow me to draw two cards." Yugi drew before smirking. "And now I play the two Hinotami's that I drew along with the third one in my hand.

One could cause 500 points of damage each and three just wiped Alan out.

"Man." Alan said in shock that he lost like that but he did lot better than against the Synchro's back home. "You wiped me out."

"You were pretty good yourself." Yugi told him as he put his cards up. "I just get my best cards from my Grandfather since he owns a Game Shop-."

"What?" Joey suddenly appeared next to Yugi causing Alan to jump. "You're very own Game Shop? What are we waiting for?"

"Okay, maybe I can get my Grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got!" Yugi said before looking at Alan. "You want to come too Alan?"

Alan smiled. "Sure!"

"Oh I'm Joey Wheeler." Joey held his hand out as Alan shook his hand.

"Tristan Taylor."

"Tea Gardner."

"Nice to meet you guys." Alan said mentally sighing in relief because now he didn't have to fake not knowing their names.

It was a long walk as Yugi and Joey started to talk about Duel Monsters while Alan was putting his cards away before he dropped one.

"Here-." Yugi stopped when he saw it. "I've never seen this card before."

'_… Please don't tell me._' Alan mentally groaned when he saw that it was the Stardust Dragon.

"Whoa!" Joey looked at it in shock. "Where did you get it?"

"I-… Won it." Alan lied. "It's a new card and I managed to win a drawing competition to get it so right now it's the only one in existence."

/ They'll never believe that-. / Poison Mummy began to say but Joey nodded.

"Makes sense."

/… Apparently I gave them too much credit. / Poison Mummy muttered.

Holding in a chuckle Alan put the card up. "Can you guys keep it a secret?" He asked nervously. "I don't want people to be trying to take it."

"Of course." Yugi promised.

"I won't tell." Tea said.

Joey nodded. "My lips are sealed."

"It didn't look that special to me." Tristan admitted causing Alan's eye to twitch before remembering he said the same about the Blue-Eyes White Dragon before.

Then they came upon the Kame Game Shop before Yugi opened the door. "Grandpa? I'm home!"

A man with the same hairstyle as Yugi only it was grey instead of black, yellow and purple came out in green overalls. "And I see you've brought company." Mr. Moto said with an amused smile.

"Gramps, can you show my friends your awesome, super rare card?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Rare card? My special card?" Mr. Moto put a hand to his chin in mock thought.

"Please, please!" Yugi clasped his hands together while Joey bowed in excitement.

"Pretty please?"

Mr. Moto chuckled. "How can I refuse?" With that he pulled out a box slowly. "You kids are in for a treat; I don't take this card out too often, ready?"

They all nodded so he took out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and held it up.

"Here it is! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful that I never let it leave my hands."

As he said that Tristan actually grabbed it. "Doesn't look all that special to me." Everyone looked shocked while Mr. Moto looked like he was having a seizure as he grabbed it back.

"This card is priceless, there's only four of them in the world." Mr. Moto said.

"Oh so it's like Alan's Stardust Dragon right?" Joey asked making Alan glare at him.

"Ahem."

Joey's eyes widened as he realized what he said so he covered his mouth while everyone else sighed.

/At this rate the whole world will know of it. / Poison Mummy muttered.

"At the rate you talk the whole world will know of it Joey." Tea said shaking her head not knowing that she almost quoted Poison Mummy.

"Stardust Dragon?" Mr. Moto looked at Alan in confusion so Alan showed him knowing that Mr. Moto was trustworthy. "My word."

"There's only one in the world and it's my second favorite card."

"Second favorite?" Tristan looked confused.

"What could be your favorite card after that?" Joey asked in shock as Alan put Stardust Dragon up.

"Now that's a secret." Alan teased before the door opened to show a brunette boy with a dark look. '_Seto Kaiba!_'

"Hello can I help you?" Mr. Moto greeted.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me." Kaiba said in a low voice.

/Good thing you put Stardust away. / Poison Mummy said as Alan secretly agreed with him.

"Kaiba?" Joey asked in shock.

"Doesn't he have some big fancy company to run?" Tristan asked in confusion. "What's he doing down here?"

Kaiba smirked. "Not that it's any of your business but I came to see the card."

"Wait, so you came all this way to see a card?" Alan asked in confusion. "Man you have issues."

"You play Duel Monsters too?" Joey tried to be friendly. "Maybe we can get together and duel together sometime."

"Me? Duel you?" Kaiba laughed wiping the smile off of Joey's face. "I would have more of a challenge playing Solitaire."

"W-What?" Joey asked in barely suppressed anger.

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country." Kaiba bragged with a smirk. "And the favorite to win the Duel Monsters Championship. You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."

"Ooh I'm shaking." Joey had a fist ready. "Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards!"

"Whoa! Take it easy Joey!" Yugi got between them.

"But Yugi, Kaiba's asking for it."

"Just because you have skill doesn't mean you can be a jerk." Alan said in anger hating guys like him. "Guys like you give dueling a bad name."

"Says the kid who lost pitifully today." Kaiba rebuked. "I saw how bad you were against Moto here."

/Kid, calm down. /

Despite Poison Mummies protests Kaiba continued. "You just have weak cards-."

"Oh that does it!" Alan cracked his fists. "You can insult me, but no one and I mean no one insults my deck!"

"Alan, you take it easy too." Yugi said hoping that a brawl wouldn't break out in his Grandpa's Game Shop before Kaiba's eyes widened as he saw the Blue-Eyes in the box so he rushed over knocking Alan down.

Alan got up and was about to tackle Kaiba, but Tristan held him back as he tried to run at the rich boy.

"**LET ME AT HIM! I'LL MOP THE FLOOR WITH HIM!**" Alan shouted as he struggled against Tristan's hold.

"Can it be? A Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?" Kaiba asked in disbelief.

"Well enough Window Shopping." Mr. Moto closed the box up. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kaiba slammed his silver briefcase on the counter, opened it and turned it around to show many cards. "Listen old man, give me your Blue-Eyes White Dragon Card and I'll trade you all of these."

"Whoa!" Joey and Yugi remarked in shock while Alan rolled his eyes.

'_Great and he'll just rip that card up._' Alan thought before trying to find a way to make sure that he doesn't get it.

"Nice but no thanks." Mr. Moto said and Alan covered his mouth to stop the laughter from erupting on seeing their faces while Tristan still looked lost.

"Fine, if you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it-."

"Just give it up Rich Boy." Alan remarked. "That card is more valuable than anything if it's his treasure."

"Stay out of this boy."

"**WE'RE THE SAME AGE KAIBA!**" Alan shouted at being called a boy.

"He's right." Mr. Moto said with a smile. "This card is worth more to me than anything in the world, not because of its power or because it's so rare but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a true friend, so I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question."

Kaiba looked shock while Alan smiled. "I know what you mean Mr. Moto." He said thinking of his lost brother Luke who gave him his Poison Mummy Card.

/Aw, so you do care. / Poison Mummy joked with a small smile.

'_You know it._'

"You'd feel the same even if it were a common card right Grandpa?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Exactly, you see this precious card has bonded with my heart." Mr. Moto said before Kaiba slammed his briefcase shut.

"Fine! I've heard enough of your nonsense." With that he left. "Senile old fool."

"Spoiled rich brat!" Alan yelled after him and he knew that Kaiba heard him. "I really don't like him."

"I know what you mean Alan." Joey muttered before he started to look through the other cards with Yugi helping him out. Tea and Tristan tagged along while Alan looked at Mr. Moto.

"You should hide that card because I don't think rich boy is going to give up." He offered the advice feeling that as long as he's here he should try to stop the card from being ripped up.

"I appreciate the warning but this card is too precious to hide." Mr. Moto said before he looked at Alan. "What was your precious card?"

Alan smiled knowing that he made Mr. Moto curious after saying that he knew what he meant so he pulled Poison Mummy out of his deck. "This was my very first card and it was given to me by my brother before he disappeared so I treasure it."

Mr. Moto nodded. "So you know of the Heart of the Cards?"

"Know it and live it." Alan said with a smile as he put it up right before Joey came up to pay for the packs he was getting while Tristan decided to get some to play the game. "Hey I'm going to head home."

"All right, see you tomorrow Alan." Yugi said as he left and headed into his house before he stopped.

'_I just thought of something… Where are my parents?_'

Alan looked around the house to not see anyone to his confusion. "Okay this is just weird."

/You said it. / Poison Mummy appeared. /I'm still trying to figure out how this happened… Didn't you put on those gloves? /

"Gloves? What gl-." Alan chuckled as he remembered. "Oh right the gloves that I created with a drawing? Wait, you think it's an authentic Millennium Item?"

/Compared to what happened lately it wouldn't surprise me. /

"That's crazy!" Alan protested before he did a face palm. "So is talking to you."

/Hey I'm not that bad. /

Alan just headed to his room to see them still on his desk so he put them on only for nothing to happen. "Well that was a waste of time-." He stopped as he fell over again.

/**DAMNIT!** Not again! /

Alan only saw darkness as he looked around hearing voices.

"He-here."

"Yes-only-you."

"Interloper-doomed."

"Who's there?" Alan called out trying to make sense of what he was hearing. "Where am I?!"

/**WAKE UP!** /

Alan jumped as the morning sun shone through his window only to groan in pain because his body was aching from sleeping on the floor.

/About time. / Poison Mummy looked relieved. /Man whenever you put those gloves on you faint on the spot. /

"Am I-?"

/You're still in Domino City. / Poison Mummy reassured him.

"… Interloper."

Poison Mummy gave Alan a weird look. /Uh… What? /

"That word appeared in my dream… It was a person they were talking about."

/Who are they? / Now Poison Mummy was curious.

"That's the problem, I couldn't see who was talking but they mention Interloper and doom in the same sentence."

/Man that's morbid. /

Alan shook his head and got up to go to school this time with his gloves on.

"Hey Alan, what's with the bling?" Alan turned to see Joey.

"I've had them I just forgot them yesterday." Alan said with a smile. "It's an Egyptian Artifact."

"Oh just like Yugi's puzzle."

"Puzzle?" Alan asked deciding to play the dumb kid.

/You're playing? /

'_Shut up._'

"He'll show you I bet." Joey said as they got to the school and it passed by slowly with Alan tapping his foot because today was the day that Yugi got Mr. Moto's deck and he was hoping to prevent Kaiba from ripping the Blue-Eyes up. "Hey Yugi! You're not the only one with an Egyptian Artifact."

Yugi looked at Joey. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

Joey jerked his thumb back at Alan who was lost in his thoughts. "He has Egyptian gloves while you have a necklace."

Yugi looked at the gloves and for some reason he felt his other self, showing interest in them.

School passed eventually and Alan was walking to the Kami Game Shop with them again. "Man I hope he has some cool cards today!" Joey remarked.

"Me too." Yugi agreed.

"I'm fine with my deck the way it is." Alan replied with his hands behind his head. "But I'll duel whatever new deck you make if you want Joey."

"Sure thing Alan." Joey looked excited. "I want to see how I do against you myself."

"So Duel Monsters is a big thing in America?" Tea asked him because after being labeled a new kid Alan decided to do a cover story that he was from America… This is true after all.

"Not really." Alan lied because it isn't yet in this part of the show. "It's slowly starting but that's one of the reasons I moved out here, no one to duel back home."

"You speak Japanese pretty well." Yugi commented.

"I try." '_I wish I knew how the hell I was speaking Japanese though._'

/I would be more worried about you. / Poison Mummy muttered.

'_What are you talking about?_'

/You were plucked from your home and brought into a TV show… You're mind should've snapped then and there. /

"**WHAT?!**" Alan shouted out loud causing the others to look at him in concern so he quickly looked a different way. "Damn I thought it was him."

"Er who?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Just someone I knew." Alan walked ahead so they didn't see his face turning red.

/Smooth. /

_'How the hell was I supposed to react?!_' Alan mentally ranted. '_Now what do you mean my mind should've snapped?_'

/Exactly what I said. / Poison Mummy told him. /There is so much a mind can take and I think because you have a Duel Spirit protecting your mind it was saved. /

'_Oh… Thanks._'

/Don't thank me yet, if I disappear it could still happen. /

'_… So I really need to take care of your card._'

"Okay Gramps! I'm back to get more cards!" Alan looked up to see that they were at the Game Shop again. "Hey Gramps!"

"Grandpa I'm home!"

When no answer came Tea spoke up. "Maybe he went out.

"Maybe but why would he leave the door unlocked?" Joey asked as the phone rang.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Alan muttered as Yugi got the phone.

"Hello, Game Shop!" Then Yugi's eyes widened. "Kaiba? Kaiba! What have you done Kaiba?!"

"Yugi what's wrong?" Joey asked hearing the urgency in Yugi's voice.

"Grandpa's there!"

"What are we waiting for?" Alan took off running but he came back five seconds later looking extremely sheepish. "Er… Where exactly is Mr. Moto at?"

/… You really need to learn the layout of this city. /

A few minutes later they were heading into KaibaCorp when they got out of the Elevator to see Mr. Moto collapsed on the ground.

"**GRANDPA!**" Yugi ran to him. "Grandpa, are you okay?"

Mr. Moto managed to pick himself up but he had a pained expression. "Yugi, I failed… I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson on the Heart of the Cards but I lost."

"Grandpa." Yugi looked close to tears.

"How's the old man doing?" Kaiba asked as he leaned against a nearby doorway.

"Kaiba! You sleaze." Joey snarled. "What have you done with him?"

"We had a duel is all with us putting up our best cards as a valuable prize." Kaiba admitted as he pulled Mr. Moto's Blue-Eyes out of his pocket. "But I guess that playing against a champion like myself was too much stimulation for an old fool."

Tea glared at him. "Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"It was fair." Kaiba then turned the card to the side when Alan spoke up.

"If you rip that card in half I guarantee it will be the last thing you do!" He said as his gloves started to glow a bit which Yugi saw.

"Oh and what are you going to do kid?" Kaiba sounded amused and he didn't yet.

"Yugi take this." Mr. Moto said before Kaiba could rip it.

"Huh? Grandpa."

"I built this deck… I put my soul in these cards and I taught you everything I know. Take them, take my cards and teach him respect. Teach him respect for the heart of the cards."

"And if Yugi wins he gets the Blue-Eyes back." Alan said before Kaiba could rip it up while Yugi was accepting the deck.

"Oh and what do I get if I win?" Kaiba mocked not expecting an answer.

"… My Stardust Dragon." Alan showed it to Kaiba to get a shocked expression because he's never seen that card.

"What?" Yugi looked at Alan in shock.

"Al, are you crazy?!" Joey asked with wide eyes.

"You're nuts." Tristan agreed.

"That's one of your favorite cards!" Tea tried to tell him.

"Sound fair Rich Boy? A Dragon for a Dragon!" Alan continued with a glare. "I know that Yugi can mop the floor with you and teach you a lesson. So if he loses you can get a card that has no other copy."

/You're taking a big risk! / Poison Zombie told him.

"Don't do it." Yugi tried to say but Kaiba laughed.

"I accept boy." Kaiba smirked. "I would love to see your face as I take that card from you so you have to stay and watch me duel Yugi."

"But I need to get Grandpa to a doctor." Yugi protested.

"Sounds like an excuse." Kaiba said as he stepped forward. "Your friends can care for your Grandfather while you and I duel. Unless you're afraid."

"Take him Yugi." Joey told him causing Yugi to turn around. "We can take care of your Grandpa while you take care of Creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich spoiled brat what a real duel is all about!"

"For your Grandpa Yugi." Tea told him.

"Here." Alan gave Yugi his Stardust Dragon along with Junk Synchron. "Add that to the deck and win this."

Yugi nodded as Alan told him their effects, how to summon Stardust Dragon and how Junk Synchron would help. "I'll try my best but I don't know."

"Trust me." Joey said. "You're like the best player that I've ever seen. Plus you've got the Millennium Puzzle. You can do this Yugi. I know you can!"

"We all do." Tea confirmed.

"So are you going to fight or not?" Alan asked with a smirk.

Yugi nodded before looking back at Mr. Moto. "I'll do it Grandpa."

"I know you will."

"Everyone put your hands together." Tea said as she took a marker out and everyone did so as Alan took his left glove off and pretty soon she put some marks on them. "And I'll mark us with a special sign."

"What gives Tea?" Joey asked as they all looked at their hands in confusion while Alan was shocked that this was happening to him as well. His mark was three horizontal lines.

"It's a Symbol of our Friendship." Tea explained with a smile. "So when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets he'll know that he's not alone. We're all right there with him."

"Friendship?" Alan asked in shock. "B-But I just met you guys yesterday… You already consider me a friend?"

"Of course." Joey told him. "You're putting one of your most treasured cards up to help Yugi's Grandpa get his back; you're crazy if you think you're not our friend after that."

Yugi, Tea and Tristan nodded while Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I think I may puke."

"Nobody asked you Rich Boy!" Alan glared at him.

In a few minutes Alan was in the Hologram Arena room with Yugi as he sat down to actually watch this match in person. 'Since I'm here cheering Yugi on is Joey going to come in?'

Shaking his head Alan still looked at his hand to see the mark. '_I still can't believe this happened to me._'

/It's because you're a good person… If not rash. /

'_Oh ha-ha._' Alan thought sarcastically.

"I designed this Virtual Stadium myself." Kaiba bragged as they got ready. "Impressive right? I think you'll agree that it adds a bit more life to the game. We each start off with 2000 Life Points the first person to reach 0 loses and do hurry up I want to see how good that Stardust Dragon is."

'_I put that card up for Ante mostly because I know that Yugi can win this… But the fact is that I had him add Stardust and Junk before he started… Could that have changed the outcome? Now he would have a harder time drawing Exodia._'

/You should've thought of that before having Yugi put your card in his deck. / Poison Mummy berated him.

'_No, I believe that Yugi will win._'

"Are you ready to play Runt?"

"Playtime is over Kaiba." Yugi told him as the Millennium Puzzle started to glow and in a second the spirit took his place and Yugi looked like he hit a growth spurt.

'_How the hell does nobody notice this?_'

"What the?" Apparently Kaiba noticed the change as well.

"Now Kaiba." Yugi said in a deeper voice. "Prepare yourself because it's time to duel."

/… Apparently people are too dense in this world to not notice how he grew a few feet and reached puberty. / Poison Zombie muttered.

**To Be Continued…**

** So how was this? 20 Pages on the first chapter! I hope to add some original stuff to Yugi and Joey's duels and add Alan to have some more duels and have his own storyline in this as the Interloper which means The Interference! I figured it would work because he already interfered by managing to stop Kaiba from ripping up the Blue-Eyes by putting Stardust Dragon up for Ante.**

** Here is Alan's whole deck.**

** Monster Cards**

** Man-Eater Bug (450/600)  
Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)  
Ryu-Kishin Powered (1600/1200)  
Terra the Terrible (1200/1300)  
Man-Eating Treasure Chest (1600/1000)  
Claw Reacher (1000/800)  
Poison Mummy (1000/1800) x2  
Exiled Force (1000/1000)  
La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000)  
Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)  
Winged Kuriboh (300/200)  
Winged Kuriboh Lv. 10 (300/200)  
Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000)  
Sonic Chick (300/300)  
Rose Fairy (600/1200)  
Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400/2000)  
Speed Warrior (900/400)  
Junk Synchron (1300/500)  
Koumori Dragon (1500/1200)  
Red-Eyes B. Chick (800/500)  
Maha Vailo (1550/1400)  
Amphibian Beast (2400/2000)  
Volcanic Hammerer (2400/1500)  
Feral Imp (1300/1400)  
Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (1400/1200)  
Witty Phantom (1400/1300)  
Mystic Clown (1500/1000)  
Dark Blade (1800/1500)**

** Magic Cards**

** Rush Recklessly  
Sword of Dark Destruction  
Dark Energy  
Lightning Blade x2  
Axe of Despair  
Polymerization  
Book of Secret Arts  
Brain Control  
Stop Defense  
Meteor of Destruction (Won't be seen until Battle City due to effects)  
Lightning Vortex  
Yami  
Fissure  
De-Fusion  
Lucky Iron Axe  
Dian Keto the Cure Master**

** Trap Cards**

** Scrap Iron Scarecrow  
Trap Jammer  
Trap Hole x2  
Reinforcements  
Call of the Haunted  
Dust Tornado  
Two Pronged Attack  
Ultimate Offering  
Waboku**

** Fusion Monster**

** Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)**

** Synchro Monster**

** Stardust Dragon (2500/2000)**

** The fun thing is that some of his cards shouldn't even exist yet, so he gets his own advantage for a while since it was his deck before being pulled into the show.**

** How will he do in the show? Should I give him a Yami version of him due to the Millennium Gloves? Why exactly is he the Interloper? All will be explained in future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Yugi vs Kaiba Duel One

_**Chapter 2: Yugi vs. Kaiba Duel One**_

Alan watched as Kaiba played the first turn. "I attack with the mighty Hitotsumi Giant!" He declared as the hologram of the card came up (1200/1000) shocking Yami Yugi. "Brace yourself Yugi, you've never dueled like this before."

"He brought the monster on the card to life?" Yami asked in shock.

'_Okay, the first turn was the same, let's see Yugi's turn._' Alan thought as Poison Mummy took a seat next to him.

/You better pray that the Pharaoh wins. / Poison Mummy said as Yugi drew his card after Kaiba explained about the virtual stadium. /Otherwise it's goodbye Stardust and Blue-Eyes. /

"I call on the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!" Yugi said as he played his new card right as Joey came in only for his eyes to widen in pure shock.

"Wha?! Monsters? Real Monsters?" Joey's brain couldn't process what he was seeing.

"I think we already established that Joey." Alan told him with a smirk as Joey looked at him. "I thought you were helping Tea and Tristan."

"Tea told me to come back to help you cheer Yugi on." Joey explained as Hitotsumi Giant lunged at Yami's Dragon. "They figured that he needed some support."

Alan smiled. "So true."

"Winged Dragon, Fireball Attack!" Yami ordered as his Dragon blasted Hitotsumi Giant into oblivion causing Kaiba some life point damage.

K: 1800  
Y: 2000

"Big brother!" Alan blinked as he looked across the field to see Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother watching the duel.

"All right!" Joey cheered with a fist pump. "Go Yugi!"

"Don't celebrate just yet Joey." Alan warned with his arms crossed. "Kaiba maybe a jerk but he is still the World Champion and he has skill to back that claim up."

"Yeah but Yugi can beat him." Joey said confidently.

/You know that he can. / Poison Mummy whispered to Alan.

'_I know, but I really hope that I didn't inadverntly changed the outcome._'

"Well played Yugi, for a beginner." Kaiba said with a smirk before he played another card. "But how will you deal with this?"

The card turned out to be Saggi the Dark Clown (600/1500).

"Saggi?" Yami narrowed his eyes. "But that card barely has any attack strength."

Kaiba chuckled. "True your Winged Dragon's attack is 1400 while my Dark Clown's is only 600 but combine it with this card-." Kaiba played some sort of magic card making Yami's eyes widen. "The Negative Energy Generator and it multiplies attack by three."

Now Saggi had an attack strength of 1800.

"Now Dark Clown, attack with Dark Light!" Saggi destroyed Winged Dragon to Yami's dismay as his life points went down.

K: 1800  
Y: 1600

"As you can see, combining cards can be very effective." Kaiba bragged making Alan's eyes narrow.

"Rich Boy is really rubbing me the wrong way." Alan muttered as Joey clenched his fist.

"You're telling me."

Yami kept playing defense monsters and Saggi kept destroying them until somehow he hit a Mystical Elf (800/2000).

K: 1600  
Y: 1600

This made Alan perk up. '_That wasn't in the show._'

/It could be because you gave Stardust and Junk Synchron to Yugi before this. / Poison Mummy said. /At least with this he has a good defense monster. /

Yami drew another card. "I now summon Junk Synchron (1200/800)." As he came into play Alan smirked knowing what was about to happen. "And with his ability I bring back Kuriboh who was destroyed by your Dark Clown last turn."

"I never heard of this card." Joey said as Kuriboh (300/200) came back.

"That's because it's my card and you're about to see Stardust played." Alan said with an anticipating smile.

"Now I synchronize Junk Synchron with Kuriboh and Mystical Elf!" Junk Synchron launched into the air as rings appeared over Kuriboh and Mystical Elf before they were absorbed into Junk Synchron. "To summon Stardust Dragon (2500/2000)!"

The hologram of Stardust was way more amazing than it was in the show now that Alan was seeing it in real life while Joey gaped at it. "Whoa." He said awestruck.

"Stardust Dragon, Stardust Attack!" Yami ordered as it destroyed Saggi.

K: 900  
Y: 1600

"**GO YUGI!**" Joey cheered as Kaiba's points went down but Kaiba laughed confusing everyone.

"Amazing power." Kaiba said with a smile. "I will have that dragon." With that Kaiba drew and smirked. "I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!"

"Wha? He added it to his deck?" Joey asked in shock.

"No." Alan said drawing his attention. "Kaiba is famous for having three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his deck. I think he wanted the fourth one so it couldn't be used against him."

"White Lightning Attack!" Alan felt a pain in his chest as the card was destroyed causing him to grab his chest drawing Joey's attention.

"Alan, you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Alan said as the pain disappeared. '_Poison Mummy what was that?_'

/Believe me I don't know. /

K: 900  
Y: 1100

Yami narrowed his eyes as Stardust went to the graveyard before he drew a card and played Feral Imp in defense mode only for it to be obliterated.

"Keep your faith Yugi!" Alan shouted as another monster was destroyed.

"Faith is for losers." Kaiba said with a smile. "This game is all about power, your Grandfather never understood that and there isn't a card in your Grandfather's deck that can withstand a Blue-Eyes White Dragon so how are you going to do with two?"

As the second one came to the field Yami was sweating. '_This is bad, he has two Blue-Eyes and I don't have a card to fight them all I have are some pieces that I don't know who they're for._' With that Yami drew another card and sighed in relief. "I play the Swords of Revealing Light to stop your monsters attack for three more turns."

Kaiba scoffed. "How desperate. You only bought yourself three turns." He mocked as Yugi played a card face down in defense mode.

'_He's right… How can I beat an expert like Kaiba?_' Yami thought.

"For someone who claims to have faith you're giving up too easy Yugi." An apparition of Mr. Moto appeared before Yami and Alan's eyes widened as he saw it.

'_The hell?_'

/That's what I want to know. /

"Listen, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle." Mr. Moto explained with a smile. "You have to put the different piece in the proper place."

"Oh, like the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Exactly, each piece builds up to a greater entity."

As Yami's eyes widened Alan smirked because he knew that Yami figured out what the pieces were for. '_About time too._'

"Quit your stalling Yugi or you will forfeit this match." Kaiba snarled.

"**OI!**" Alan shouted. "Shut it Rich Boy before I make you shut it!"

"I never forfeit." Yami said as he drew the fourth piece of Exodia. '_Another piece?_'

"My dragons may be under your spell but my new monster isn't." Kaiba said as he summoned a fat monster holding two maces. "The Judge Man with an Attack power of 2200!" With that Yami's monster was destroyed.

Yami narrowed his eyes as he drew another card. '_I can attack with the Dark Magician but he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free of my spell._' "Dark Magician!" Yami summoned the monster (2500/2100) "Dark Magic Attack!"

With a wave of his hand the Dark Magician destroyed the Judge Man.

K: 600  
Y: 1100

"Your Judge Man falls."

"Ahh, a sacrifice that doesn't even faze me." Kaiba said in a bored tone making Alan narrow his eyes.

'_I really don't like Kaiba in the beginning.'_

/You said it. / Poison Mummy agreed with a nod. /Relinquished would be better company than him. /

"And even though my dragons can't move for another turn my next card is… The third Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

As Kaiba said that Yami had a shocked look on his face while Joey had a look of disbelief. "Aw man this is nuts."

"Don't give up hope Joey." Alan said hoping that this would end the same way it did in the show. "No matter what Yugi will win. We have to believe that."

"R-Right." Joey said as he had another determined look in his eyes.

Dark Magician was obliterated as Joey nodded.

K: 600  
Y: 600

"So tell me Yugi, how's your faith now?" Kaiba mocked with a laugh. "On my next turn all three of my Blue-Eyes are free to attack. This game's over no matter what card you draw."

'_My only chance is to draw the last piece of Exodia._' Yugi thought as he looked at the deck. '_But can I do it? The odds are against me. I don't think I can do this._'

To Alan's surprise the world around him darkened as he saw the deck edging away from Yami. '_How am I seeing this?_'

/Because you have a Millennium Item as well. / Poison Mummy explained. /I think that's why. /

"The deck, it's sensing my doubt! Don't lose focus Yugi, don't lose faith!" Yami told his other half. "Concentrate."

Then Alan's eyes widened when he saw Joey, Tristan, Tea and even himself with their hands surrounding the deck.

"Yugi we're right here with you." Tea said with a smile.

Tristan nodded. "Yugi you've got to believe in yourself."

"You can do it, just kick Kaiba's butt." Joey agreed.

"If anyone can do it it's you." Alan said.

'_… What the hell?_' Alan felt like he was on something when he saw his spirit self, talking to Yami and it was something he would say too.

"They're right." Yami said with renewed faith. "I've got to believe in the strength of my deck like my friends believe in me."

"Draw your last, pathetic card so we can end this Yugi." Kaiba said with his arms crossed arrogantly.

"My Grandfathers deck has no pathetic card Kaiba." Yami said with a smirk as he drew his last card. "But it does have, the Unstoppable Exodia!"

Kaiba's eyes widened as Yami played all five pieces to see it appear. "I-Impossible!"

"I assembled all five special cards." Yami said while Exodia appeared on the field. "All five pieces of the puzzle."

"Exodia, it's not possible!" Kaiba backed up in fear. "No one has ever been able to call him."

"Not until today." Alan teased sticking his tongue out at Kaiba in sheer relief while Joey cheered.

"Exodia, **OBLITERATE!**" Yami ordered as Exodia attacked destroying all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Kaiba screamed as his life points went down.

K: 0  
Y: 600

"**YOU DID IT!**" Joey cheered. "Yugi, you won!"

"It can't be." Mokuba said in shock. "My brother never loses."

"You play only for power Kaiba and that is why you lost." Yami told a shocked Kaiba who looked at him. "But if you put your heart in the game there is nothing you can't do."

"B-But how?" Kaiba shook his head. "How could I have lost to him?"

"Kaiba… If you truly want to know." A hieroglyphic eye appeared on Yami's forehead. "**OPEN YOUR MIND!**"

So basically it looked to Alan that Yami mind crushed Kaiba as the man fell forward.

Yugi was back to normal as they left KaibaCorp with Mr. Moto's Blue-Eyes when Yugi gave Alan back his card. "Thanks and it really came in handy." He said as Alan accepted his card back.

"No problem." Alan put Stardust and Junk Synchron back in his deck. "I'm happy it was used to help take Kaiba down."

"So shall we celebrate?" Joey asked with a smile but Yugi shook his head.

"I need to see Grandpa in the Hospital."

"Oh right." Joey mentally berated himself for forgetting about that small fact as they took off running to the Hospital but they were surprised to find Tea and Tristan wheeling Mr. Moto out of the Hospital.

"Grandpa!" Yugi ran over and hugged him.

"Great job Yugi." Mr. Moto said as Yugi gave him back the Blue-Eyes. "I knew you could do it."

"Only because you believed I could." Yugi said happily.

"Nice going Yugi." Tristan told him.

"I hope you taught Kaiba a lesson." Tea said with a smile.

Yugi chuckled. "I did." He went to give Mr. Moto back his deck but to his shock he shook his head. "Grandpa?"

"Keep these cards Yugi." Mr. Moto gently pushed the deck back to Yugi. "Yes, I put my heart and soul into them but you used them to defeat Kaiba, I know that this deck is for you and you will go far with it."

"Grandpa." Yugi had a smile as Mr. Moto said that.

"Congrats Yugi." Alan told him with a smile.

"You showed Kaiba." Joey agreed.

"So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Alan said as he went to leave but Mr. Moto spoke up.

"Alan, wait." Alan turned only to be surprised as Mr. Moto held out the Blue-Eyes. "I want you to add this to your deck."

"Wha?" Alan asked in confusion and he wasn't the only one.

"But that's your favorite card Grandpa!" Yugi told him in shock.

"Yeah, what's up with this Gramps?" Joey asked in agreement.

"It's true that the Blue-Eye's is my favorite card and it will always have a place in my heart but if Alan didn't speak up in time it would've been ripped in half by Kaiba." Mr. Moto explained. "I can already tell that it would be a great addition to his deck because he will use it right."

"I-I can't." Alan tried to say getting over his shock. "I'm sorry Mr. Moto, but I can't just add your card to my deck! Yugi worked hard to get him back-."

"That proves my point." Mr. Moto said with a small smile. "You have reluctance to add it to your deck and you called Blue-Eyes 'he', which shows how much respect you treat your cards."

"But-."

"Alan, Grandpa won't give up." Yugi told him. "Once he sets his mind to something he'll follow through with it and he trusts you to have the Blue-Eyes in your deck."

/Take it. / Poison Mummy said. /The Blue-Eyes will power up your deck! /

"A-Are you sure?" Alan asked Mr. Moto who nodded. "A-All right, I'll try to live up to your expectations."

**To Be Continued…**

** I know that it's not as long as the first chapter but I think this is good enough for now right?**

** REVIEW TIME!**

** Tealgryffin: Thanks and I hope that you keep on enjoying this story!**

** ShadowStar92: ... Actually that gives me an idea, thanks!**

** Guest1: Thanks!**

** Jashin Worshipping Jaganist: I guess it would.**

** MichaelJackson73: Thanks, I never expected the comment on this being the 'best' Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and it would be a good idea because I know that Pegasus would've invited him due to his Millennium Item.**

** Vital Info: Thanks I honestly didn't think about adding the Blue-Eyes to his deck but it was a good idea and as for the fusion of Stardust and Blue-Eyes, I think Pegasus would make one for him after the Duelist Kingdom Tournament right?**

** All right that's enough of me answering reviews and I hope to make the next chapter longer.**

** Next Time: Stolen Souls**


End file.
